Naruto the Neglected Assassin of Konoha
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Summary Inside. One Shot. Rated M for Mature


**Naruto the Neglected Assassin of Konoha**

 **Summary:** Naruto is neglected by his parents for his two siblings and shunned by majority of the village. One night, he is brought into his mindscape and learns that Kyuubi has a gift for him. With help from Shinigami, the two brought four Teigu users and a few Teigus to help Naruto. Watch as Naruto rises as an Assassin of Konoha and rebuild Night Raid. Rated M for Mature.

 **Extremely powerful/intelligent/Teigu user/Fuinjutsu/Kenjutsu/Bukijutsu/Medical Jutsu Naruto.**

 **There will be bashing at the end that I will show.**

 **Pairings: Naruto/Harem. Shikamaru/OC. Choji/OC. Yamato/Anko.**

 **This one-shot story was inspired by Sage of the Azure Phoenix's work, many others that have neglecting stories, and the song called I beg you by Aimer.**

 **Story starts now.**

 **(Opening – I Beg You – Aimer)**

The story starts six years ago in Konoha, Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage was helping his wife Kushina Uzumaki give birth to their newborn triplets, Naruto, Menma, and Kimiko. Unfortunately, the moment of happiness was shattered when a man wearing an orange spiral mask appeared, holding the three infants' hostages. Minato rushed to save his children, however this proved to be distraction as the masked man appeared next to Kushina and proceeded to unleash the Kyuubi no Kitsune upon the unsuspecting village Konohagakure.

To make a long story short, Minato was able to thwart the masked man's plan and used a different Fuinjutsu to split the Kyuubi into its yin chakra which was split between Kushina and Kimiko. The yang chakra was sealed into Menma, leaving Naruto with the soul.

Minato had then announced that Menma and Kimiko were the village's heroes. Naruto was unfortunately was shunned due to his whisker marks. Things only got worse three years later when Jiraiya approached both parents and informed them of a prophecy from the elder toad starting one will save the shinobi world.

Naruto was ignored by all the adults who thought Menma or Kimiko would be the Child of Prophecy.

But they are wrong and will soon find out one day of who was the true Child of Prophecy.

Now let's move and into the story, shall we?

 **Konoha**

A seven-year-old Naruto was resting within his room. He had blue eyes as the ocean and blonde hair that had red under streaks. His room was bored, full of nothing and blank has the day it was made. It had a few things like desk, bed, and cloths, but it had no other things that a child of his should have. There was nothing and it was because of his so call parents' neglects and life hash.

Naruto had learned to take care of himself and with help from some that care about him as human being. He learns how to read, write, cook his own food, and train from time to time. He knows after asking his parents to train, being no, that he will have to take care of himself and prove these fools wrong.

The blonde-haired boy sighed as he got up and heads out to meet a few people he cares about before starting his dally things during the day. He walked out of the Namikaze household with his parents not paying attention to who him and focus on the other two, Menma and Kimiko.

Naruto doesn't hate his siblings, just dislikes them from time to time. Menma will always act like an asshole, spoiled brat that gets what he wants, and say harsh things to him like being a failure of the family. Kimiko was hard to say. She will be shy around her other brother, not knowing what to do and didn't like how her parents will neglect their first-born son and how her brother will act harsh to him. She wants the family to be whole but from the looks of it, that won't come at this rate.

Back with boy, Naruto kept walking to avoid any haters and towards the few places he can be safe for a good amount of the day. He helps his mother and older sister figures at the hospital. Tsunade Senju and her student Shizune had always helped the boy since he was first hurt badly by the villagers.

Tsunade was the godmother of Minato and Kushina children but was sicken that they will neglect their oldest son and allow most of the villagers to unleash their hatred on him. A good number of the ANBU have protected the boy and even brought him to the hospital to heal which that lead to Naruto too met his mother and sister figure that loved him.

The Senju's Clan head was happy to have someone helping at the hospital and could see Naruto has a great help. In fact, the whole hospital loved their little helper that brings a great help and care around the place. Right now, the little blonde was helping Shizune with putting some medical items away with Tsunade listing them off.

"Good, that will be all for the day Naru-kun. Lets' head out for lunch," Tsunade said as she puts her clipboard way, getting nod from the blonde.

"Okay. See you two at lunch, Tsunade-kaa-chan, Shizune-nee-chan," Naruto said with a smile on his face as he washes his hands to later dry them and get his bag to eat out for lunch.

Naruto left the two adults alone to themselves and will catch up with the boy later.

"Do you think Minato will stop you from training Naruto?" Shizune asked, knowing her teacher won't stop once she has her mind made up and wonder what will happen to her little brother figure.

The thought of training Naruto has come up many times over but was stopped a few times in fear that Hokage might try something and take the blonde back by force against his will.

"I have something in mind, Shizune that the Hokage can't do or saying thing about it. Clan laws is something no Hokage will not cross since my grandfather and teacher have made sure. If Minato dose goes against clan laws than that will make him a fool and someone that will use his power to get what he wants," Tsunade reasoned as she and her student left the office to catch up with Naruto for lunch, having a plan to help Naruto out.

Shizune wonder but then it was clear to her on what her student was going to do. It was a big risk, but the Senju clan head was knowing to take great risk and won't stop when her mind is made up.

 **Small Time Skip**

After having lunch, Naruto kept walking to a center place he likes to hang out and knows that no one will find him there, being the Forest of Death. He will talk to one person within himself that was a part of his life and very one thing that has protected him from harm, Kyuubi herself.

The boy started to close his eyes as sat on the ground and inter into his mindscape to me his surrogate mother once again.

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

The mindscape used to be sewer but change due to Naruto's will and Kyuubi's change to the area, being a five-star hotel. Kyuubi was resting within a good size room, not in her fox form but in her human form she loves to be in.

Kyuubi or Katsumi was a beautiful girl with long crimson red hair that went to her hips, matching red eyes, curvaceous figure that was enhanced by a tight-fitting black robe she wore only exposing her arms and head. **(Lisara Restall)**

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun. What brings you here?" Katsumi asked as she reads her manga.

"Nothing much but last night you told me that you have something to tell me," Naruto replied, remembering their last talk before bed and wonder what does the Vixen wants to share with him.

Katsumi nodded her, knowing what she must tell her host and what gift she has ready waiting.

"Well Naruto-kun, I have a gift for you. After my talk with an old friend and gain help, I was able to give you a few people that will help you get stronger and build yourself to be stronger than any ninja within Konoha itself," Katsumi said as she puts her book away for now and looks at her host with a smirk on her face.

This caused Naruto to wonder who Katsumi was talking about and who will train him to be stronger than any ninjas. He has a few guesses of who will train him in the village. Some training like basic and may years later something more but he stills wonders who and what the Vixen has in mind.

"You will meet them soon enough, Naruto-kun. But first wake up, its time to head back," Katsumi said as she cubs Naruto's face with her hands and smiled before the mindscape fades away.

 **Mindscape ends**

Naruto's eyes snap open from the sudden feeling on waking up and took some deep breaths. He then noticed that it was the afternoon and need to head back to that sad place of a home. The boy wasn't looking forward on being at the house were fools are at, but he can deal with it for now and maybe something will change for him.

What Naruto didn't know was changes were rising and he will have a happy life soon enough.

 **Namikaze Clan**

At house of the Fourth Hokage has Kushina cooking dinner for four, not knowing she was leaving one out and soon called for dinner.

"Kids dinner!"

Menma rushed in for dinner with Kimiko following behind. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, being mini figure of his father. Kimiko shared her mother's looks and holds deep sadness in her eyes for what her family was doing yet again. They forget Naruto again or called him for dinner.

This wasn't a surprise and soon enough Minato walks in for dinner.

"Good afternoon, Kushina-chan, Menma, Kimiko," Minato greeted his family, coming back from along day of work.

"Good afternoon dear. Dinner is ready," Kushina said as she hands dinner out to the family.

"Let's eat."

The family of four started to eat not noticing that Naruto had walk in and make his way upstairs, not wanting to have dinner with them and already had something to eat on his way here.

Kimiko had noticed her brother walking upstairs and she had enough of this.

"Kaa-san, what about Naruto?" Kimiko asked, getting her whole family to stop eating.

Before someone could answer, a knock was heard from the door and caused Minato to get up in order to answer the door. He was later taken back of the sudden coming of a center blonde haired woman before him.

"Oh, good afternoon Tsunade," Minato said, being taken back the Senju Clan head here at this hour.

"Afternoon Minato-san. Can I come in too talk with you and Kushina about something important?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course."

Minato allowed Tsunade come in and soon saw the family of four at the table.

"Hmm Minato-san, where is Naru-kun? Should he have dinner as well?" Tsunade questioned, testing some things before she breaks the news, she must share to so call golden parents.

"I don't know Naruto must be causing trouble again," Minato said, without a care in his voice for his oldest son.

"Why will you wonder about Naruto? He is trouble maker that cause onto the village with his pranks to get attention and bugs us about training him. I swear that boy should learn some matters," Kushina said.

"Oh really? Do you have proof that Naru-kun cause those pranks during the day, because he happens to be with me," Tsunade said, getting the two adults to be shock.

Minato and Kushina were taken back at this, not knowing where their son was and where he was at. Their first thought was that Naruto had asked Tsunade for training and didn't like this. They want their oldest son to not get strong and focus on helping his sibling as one of them could save the world. This was not going to happen and will have a few words to that boy.

"Naruto get your but down here!" Kushina called out, not getting an answer at first and was upset at this.

Tsunade could see where this will go, judging the upset looks on their face and saw that the two didn't care what so ever of Naruto's will being at all.

Soon enough, a foot steps were heard, and Naruto had made it to the living room to see his so call parents narrowing their eyes at him, like he cause trouble where he didn't.

From sides in the dinner table, Menma was smirking that the failure will get in trouble for something he has done and will laugh his ass off. Kimiko stood quiet and know for a fact that something bad was going to happen.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, but soon was cut off when Kushina grabbed him by his arm and dragged into the living room, angry.

The boy tried to fight back as he drags his feet into ground, not liking pain that was going at him and was pushed into the ground by the red-haired woman.

"Now young man, where you today? And don't you dare lair to me!?" Kushina asked, nearing shouting at Naruto's ear.

Naruto didn't look up, not wanting to look up and held his ears in pain from the sudden rings.

Kushina didn't like this as she pulls the shirt up and force the boy to look up.

"Tell us!" Kushina screamed, getting Naruto to flinch and closed his eyes, not wanting to face her.

"Listen to your mother boy!" Minato shouted as he stood by his wife side with a glare down to the boy.

Naruto closed his eyes, having tears coming and not liking where he was. This wasn't the first time they hurt or punish him for something he didn't do. He didn't know what he did and why they are bothering him know with nothing.

Not getting an answer, Kushina pushed Naruto into the ground and was about to slap him in the face but was stopped that shock the whole room.

Tsunade had enough and she finally snapped. Enough was enough.

"Touch Naru-kun again…and you will lose an arm," Tsunade said with her eyes narrowed, being very upset that caused Minato and Kushina to be very taken back of her outburst.

"B-but Tsunade, this brat needs to learn his place. If we keep spoiling him, he will never learn," Kushina said but was reward with her risk being snapped into two and punched into the stomach.

Tsunade had twisted the risk and used her left hand to punch the stomach, causing the red-haired woman to groan and coughed in pain. Minato was taken back at this sudden action and lost for words here.

"Naru-kun, get your things. You are coming home with me," Tsunade said in care tone of voice that Naruto could hear.

Naruto nodded his head and rushed upstairs to get his things, knowing what was happening.

Menma and Kimiko were very taken back of what just happen.

"Naru-kun is no longer your son, Minato, Kushina. As of this moment on clan law, I have Naruto more into the Senju Clan and you lost the right of being parents to him," Tsunade said, getting shock looks from everyone.

"You can't do that. That brat will cause trouble and will stay here for his punishment," Minato said, not liking on using the soul of Kyuubi and into someone else hands.

"He will not. You will not harm him or lay a hand on him. You and Kushina only care so much about Menma and Kimiko that you have neglected your own child. He is not a toy or something you can do as your wish. It stops now," Tsunade said with her eyes narrowed.

"We never neglected Naruto. He just a brat and needs to learn his place if he will help his siblings. He causes trouble onto the villagers and a brat in this family," Kushina said, angry as she holds her hand in pain.

"Shut up!" Tsunade shouted, getting everyone to flinch of sudden burst.

"Naru-kun is not a brat or spoiled. In fact, he happens to be a very kind and helpful person I have ever known. You so call prince Menma has been causing trouble on the village. You two just listen to him and think he is the best but wrong as he is brat and someone I will never help," Tsunade said with her glare not stopping.

This caused Minato and Kushina too very taken back of this, thinking anything about their oldest son. Soon their eyes started to widen, and the truth hit them to the core. They have been destroyed their son's childhood life and there was nothing they can do about it.

Soon enough a fool started to speak.

"Why should we worry about that loser? He has nothing on me, the savior of this world and that failure should be grateful because he is nothing and weakling. In fact, I will be happy to see him dead," Menma said with a prideful smirk on his face, shocking his parents of how he thinks of his older brother.

Before another word could open, Tsunade had slapped Menma in the face and send him flying into the ground holding his face in pain with tears coming down his eyes. What a brat, a big fat baby brat.

"Say a word about Naru-kun again and you will be joining your mother with a broken risk," Tsunade said, getting the fool to back up in fear.

Kimiko stood quite with tears down her eyes of what was happening. The family was being torn apart and there was nothing she can do about it.

Soon enough Naruto had come rushing downstairs with his things ready and hugged his mother figure. Tsunade brought the boy into her arms and the two head outside, leaving the Namikaze household with the failures to think things over.

On this day, Naruto had disowned himself as a Namikaze and Uzumaki, cutting ties off from his former family. He has now joined the Senju Clan and adopted by the one person that was a mother to him. Naruto Senju shall rock the whole ninja world and will become something new to this world.

 **Time Skip**

 **Flash-Forward**

Years later, Naruto Senju has grown into his teens has a good young man and was not a shinobi, but an ANBU working for other clans and do Black Ops missions if he gets a call.

Katsumi had given her host a best gift and it was al thanks to Shinigami. Shinigami had allowed the Vixen to get the four souls and other items of her choosing to be sealed into her host. No cost but a promise to gain a few evil souls that need to be put to rest. Naruto has gained training form the four souls that have become more than just friends but something else and he can even surpass the Rikudo Sennin with his training and skills he has with him.

After the long years, Naruto has grown into quite the person as the four souls were from another world, being assassins or Teigu users that surpass powerful ninjas in their prime. His surrogate family has grown and enjoyed his life away from his neglected family.

Katsumi had taught Naruto how to use illusions, training to cast them and grain extra help from Itachi Uchiha (For a while before becoming Missing Nin) and Kurenai Yuhi to use genjutsu. He might not be a good at genjutsu, but he was best at illusions and still trains.

Akame and Esdeath had trained Naruto in swordsmanship as did a center cat-masked ANBU Yugao Uzuki. Naruto was well knowing to use a kanata, short sword, reaper, and sometimes even duel wielding.

Naruto took great amount of training in ninjutsu and could cast at least three Shadow Clones but takes forms into shadows or ice. He also gained some assassination techniques which a special Jonin Anko Mitarashi was all too happy to provide.

Leone and Gai had helped with Naruto's physical training. Naruto also learn that he could pump some of his Tail Beast chakra into a center Teigu that he could take forms into lion or fox which Leone also helped him with that.

Mine and Akame had taught Naruto to utilize his speed and be quick on his feet. He also learns intimidation with help from Esdeath, Anko, and finally Ibiki Morino.

Naruto had learned Bukijutsu and more tracts from the former Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, who was like grandfather figure to him and promised to not tell his former family his situation.

Leone had also trained Naruto in hand to hand combat and thanks with ability call Fox Eyes, Naruto could learn various styles of fighting and keep some copy cats from stealing his moves.

Tsunade and Shizune had taught Naruto Medical jutsu and some other things to help and others on the field. It comes in handy and Naruto was happy to help others than himself.

Naruto made great leaps in the field, but this was just the half of it.

While taking training being a shinobi and assassin, Naruto had also had Teigus, wielding more than one and could be one of the strongest users in history. Some of them are from the fives girls and one was something that he founded himself to rebuild as his main weapon. His Teigus are; Incursio, Murasame, Lionelle, Pumpkin, and Demon's Extract.

With training, new family, and finding love, Naruto has made good friends of his age and at school, being the people, he could trust and not feel lost. He was glad to have a great life and will keep moving forward as not the Son of the Fourth Hokage and Red-Haired Demon, but as a Senju and founding member of a new assassin group, Nigh Raid.

 **Bashing: Minato. Kushina. Menma. Jiraiya. Kakashi. (Up to who takes it to add more)**

 **Naruto's Harem: Katsumi (Female Kyuubi). Akame. Leone. Mine. Esdeath. (Rest up to who takes the story)**

 **Maybes into the harem: Kimiko. Shion. Shizuka. Mei. Temari.**

 **AN: Could have some other Teigus into the story and later Naruto could hand them to his friends in order to help him rebuild Nigh Raid**.


End file.
